Never Gonna Leave You
by Lunaticxk
Summary: Tras enterarse de los resultados del partido del Nekoma y Fukurodani, Tsukishima Kei hace cosas que jamás pensó hacer por alguien. KuroTsuki


**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOLERS DEL CÁPITULO 195 DEL MANGA.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate (quiero ver arder al mundo) Haruichi.**

* * *

 _ **Never Gonna Leave You**_

Aquella era una noche importante, Tsukishima Kei estaba pendiente a cada momento de su móvil pero la llamada que tanto espero jamás llegó y supo que algo andaba mal. La mañana siguiente parecía una normal, el rubio despertó temprano para alistarse e asistir al entrenamiento del club de voleibol aún siendo sábado. Dio una última mirada a su celular, ninguna llamada por parte del felino y fue eso que literalmente lo obligó a él mismo llamarlo pero eso no pasó, en ese mismo instante su móvil comenzó a vibrar mientras se iluminaba un 'Kuroo-san' en la pantalla.

 _-¿Aló?_  
 _-¡Tsukki! ~~~ ¿Ya estás por irte a entrenar?_  
 _-Mh, sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados del partido de ayer?_  
 _-Ah, nos derrotaron. El maldito de Bokuto nos superó por dos sets a cero. Hahaha..._  
 _-... Kuroo - san._  
 _-Tsukki, no te llame para que me consueles ni nada de eso. Yo tan sólo quería que te enteres de esto por mí y no por algún miembro de tu equipo._  
 _-Entiendo. Yo... lo siento._  
 _-¡Oh! Mi adorable Tsukki se está disculpando._  
 _-Que inmaduro, Kuroo-san._  
 _-Eso mismo digo de ti, no te disculpes... cuando eso debería hacer yo._  
 _-¿Eh?_  
 _-No es nada, debo colgar ahora. Te llamaré pronto, nos vemos._

Lo pudo notar, el rubio notó de inmediato por el tono de voz de su pareja que mal estaba sintiéndose en esos momentos y aunque intente aparentarlo, lo más seguro que en esos instantes se sentía mal.

Tsukishima Kei era conocido por esa increíble manera de manejar las cosas, no realizaba un paso sin ya haber planeado que haría pero en esos instantes aquel mismo Tsukishima estaba corriendo desesperado hasta la estación del tren.

 _ **TRex11**_

 _Yamaguchi, hoy se me presentó algo así que no podré asistir a la práctica. Cuento contigo para decirle a Daichi._

 _ **Y** **amastars**_

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó, Tsukki?;; Y esta bien, les informaré. Ten cuidado._

 _ **Yamastars**_

 _Ya me enteré. ¡Ánimo, Tsukki!_

El número once del Karasuno se encontraba sentado en un rincón del tren que le llevaba a Tokyo, usualmente tan sólo llevaba sus audífonos y se dedicaba a ver a la nada pero aquella mañana era la excepción, estaba nervioso y no dejaba de intentar contactarse con el armador del Fukurodani para que pueda brindarle datos de donde vivía el idiota que tenía como pareja pero fue imposible, su móvil estaba apagado así como el de Bokuto a quien intentó llamar a pesar de todo.

Le tomó unos veinte minutos más llegar hasta la caótica Tokyo, había ido muchas veces con su hermano y una que otra vez fue a encontrarse con el felino pero nunca pregunto en donde vivía u otro dato que en ese momento podría haber servido. Tomó el primer taxi que paso en frente suyo e indicó la dirección que el chófer debía tomar.

 _'Llévame hasta la preparatoria Nekoma, por favor. '_

Volvió a intentar contactarse con el mayor pero lo mandaban directamente hasta casilla de voz como en ocasiones anteriores. Ahora sólo dependía de encontrar a algún miembro del equipo de voleibol para que le brinde datos del mayor o al mismo Kuroo pero si su intuición no fallaba, esté último no había asistido a clases.

El rubio se conocía, él no tomaba decisiones basándose en el cómo se sienta por momentos. No, él esperaba y planeaba todo de forma minuciosa así que la actitud que estaba tomando ese día era algo sorprendente para él, estaba parado en frente de una escuela que nunca visitó tan sólo con el nombre del mayor.

El bloqueador central Karasuno destacaba y aún vistiendo tan sólo ropa de deporte podía tener la atención de varias chicas que lo observaban desde unos cuantos metros. Intentaba reconocer a cualquier estudiante que ingresaba al lugar pero por más que trataba le era imposible, no podía encontrar a ningún miembro del equipo de voleibol entre toda esa gente hasta que una voz conocida apareció detrás suyo.

 _-¿Tsukishima?_  
 _-... Kenma- san._  
 _\- Ah... Kuro no está aquí._  
 _\- Yo no conozco donde vive pensé que..._  
 _\- Te escribiré en un papel la dirección._  
 _\- Gracias._

Se dijeron lo necesario y un 'muchas gracias' por parte del rubio finalizo la conversación.

Aquella tarde era como una cualquiera en la ciudad de Tokyo sin embargo, para cierto grupo de chicos esa tarde era muy amarga y entre ellos se encontraba una persona muy importante para Tsukishima Kei. Aquel mismo Kei que nunca mostraba sus emociones frente a otros que no sean muy cercanos a él y quien lo máximo que le había dicho a su pareja era un 'quizá también te quiero'. Jamás pensó en pasar por esa situación pero no podía quedarse en Miyagi, tenía que estar junto a él o eso es lo que se repetía a cada momento.

En frente de la familia Kuroo se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios que llamaba la atención de quien pasaba por ahí, él estaba nervioso ya que no pensó en algún momento que debería decirle para confortarlo u alguna otra cosa. Tan sólo su mente se había llenado de pensamiento de ir hasta donde su pareja se encontrase y apoyarlo lo más que podía, sin importar que…tenía que estar junto a él. Tenía miedo y vergüenza, tocó el timbre dos veces y fue una mujer quien le atendió.

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- Soy Tsukishima, quisiera hablar con Tetsuro-san_

 _\- ¡Oh! Un amigo de Tetsu, me alegra. Ha estado metido en su cuarto desde ayer, ya lo llamaré._

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias!_

Tan sólo pasaron dos minutos cuando lo vio salir por aquella puerta donde hace poco la mujer le atendió, tan sólo el verlo en esa manera le rompió el corazón. Su aspecto era terrible.

 _-Tsukki…tú...¿por qué estás aquí?_

 _-¿Puedo pasar?_

 _-Claro, claro._

Un gato y un búho subieron hasta la segunda planta de la casa de la familia Kuroo, la incomodidad y sorpresa por parte de cada uno se estaba haciendo notar. El silencio reinaba y ninguno sabía quién daría el primero paso pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando el menor de ambos habló.

 _\- Yo…vine hasta aquí para decirte que no estás solo, me tienes a mí y a todo tu equipo que te apoya. Yo…lamento que no fuera tu equipo quien paso a las finales pero ¿no diste todo de ti? No quiero que te sientas culpable, no quiero que asumas toda la responsabilidad… si sientes que la carga supera tus hombros, puedes darme algo a mí y así podamos compartir la tristeza y dolor porque yo te amo, Tetsuro._

 _\- . . ._

El capitán del Nekoma era de quienes no sé sorprendían por palabras, quizá fuese por sus anteriores experiencias o por su forma de ser pero en ese momento, delante de él se encontraba el chico que tanto amaba. De sus labios habían salido todas esas palabras que jamás espero oír de él, no podía 'reaccionar' ante eso. Simplemente estaba anonadado y quizá fue aquello lo que hizo que sus mejillas se inundaran con lágrimas o porque ayer volvió a perder contra su mejor amigo, no pudo más y abrazando al menor rompió en llanto.

 _\- Perdón por no cumplir nuestra promesa de tener una batalla de basurero en las nacionales._

 _\- Esta bien, esta bien. . . sé que existirán más oportunidad, Kuroo-san._

* * *

En fin, ayer luego que me enteré de los resultados…lloré.

Nos vemos. 0/


End file.
